Demon House
by EveningWaffles
Summary: Skipping out on a tour with the female Vocaloids, Len hangs out with the guys. But when he decides to tag an old house with graffiti, it came with consequences. A dissapointed fangirl begins to become infatuated with him, and she'll do anything to have him. Including using her demon powers to give him the most bizarre nightmares. Horror fic with Vocaloid guys! -
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, this is actually the first Vocaloid story I've ever written, and I originally had posted it here a long time ago. But it sucked, so I deleted it. And after over 9000 tweaks, here it is! Back and better than ever! I hope you enjoy! **

**A couple things you should know, this is a horror fic. But also I tried to cram as much humor in it as possible! :D So there are some VERY serious moments and LANGUAGE! I rated it M just to be safe. **

**ON WITH THE FRICKIN' SHOW!  
**

* * *

I've always liked the sound a can of spray paint makes when shaken. This piece is gonna be extra awesome. But I have to get it done before the sun sets. Like every graffiti artist should, I proceeded with caution, and began my masterpiece.

**#SHOTASWAG**

_I felt so proud of myself. I had printed the words in bright yellow, bordered in black. And the hashtag was silver. Aw yeah. I bet Rin would be proud of me too, but god knows what she's doing. I hope she's doing fine without me. Her and the other girls left yesterday for a tour in America. Somehow I felt I was letting millions of fangirls down by not going… But who gives a shit. This gives me plenty of time to catch up on bro time with my bros. And I intend to make this the best few weeks of my life. Starting with showing my bros this awesome tag. I quickly snapped a pic on my phone, and got my stuff together. I hope they like it. And I hope whoever the hell lives in this old house likes it. I hopped on the skateboard that I stole from Mikuo Hatsune, and took off, just as it was getting dark. _

"DUDES! DUDES!" I think the reason why I wasn't allowed to skate in the house was because one, I don't own a board myself, and keep stealing Mikuo's, and two, I can't really skate. I stumbled in the room where everyone else was, the skateboard in one hand, on the verge of dropping, and my knapsack in the other.

"DUDES. You all know that creepy house up the street?"

"The one with the gate, and surrounded by a forest?" Kaito asked.

"Bingo!" I took out my phone. "Guess who tagged it with my awesome shotaness!" I rotated around the room, making sure to let everyone see. I moved from Kaito, then to Mikuo, then to Gakupo, then to Dell, and finally Piko.

"Shota swag… Hehehe. Len's got his skills in the bag with that kickin' hashtag." I love my fellow shota Piko, but seriously. Save your rhymes for your emo poetry.

"Yo, Len…" Gakupo spoke up. "Did you even think about the fact that someone might live there?" In truth, I didn't think about it at all. But it's not like anyone lived there anyway. The house looked to be on the verge of death. No one could possibly live there.

"No…" I responded. "Why?"

"You just desecrated private property, genius." Dell snapped. "And there's no way in hell you can get away with it."

"You need to work on that attitude." I told him. "You're just jealous that I'm more talented than you in everything. Singing, tagging, skating…"

"Oh, gimme back that skateboard!" Mikuo jerked the board from me. "And you HAD to take my favorite one too. We've been over this, Kagamine. Just because you have a board, doesn't mean you automatically know how to skate."

"Touchy…" I mumbled.

"He's right, bro." Kaito said. "Remember ALL those little 'accidents' you had?"

"N-no…" The thought of all those times I tried… that stupid metal rail… Well, that's a story for another day. "Well I didn't do anything dangerous this time! All I did was gift a blank canvas with my totally awesome skills! My shota swag!"

"You're so cocky, Kagamine." Mikuo shook his head at me.

"I agree. And I too have experienced that same sense of confidence myself. And that was when I told the entire media that I am in fact, not a girl." Piko said.

"You're not?" Gakupo raised his eyebrows.

"Dammit!" He and Dell cursed.

"Why is it that you people's opinions are all based on looks? That's not a good thing; to judge a book by its feminine cover. If you want to know the truth, you must flip through its pages, to find its true nature." When Piko looked up, he saw that Dell and Gakupo had pretended to fall asleep.

"FUCK YOU ALL." He stood from his seat and left.

"Kagamine, the point is that you can't get away with this. Whoever lives in that house will surely come and find you, and you'll get in trouble." Said Mikuo.

"Quit being such a downer, gender bend! You are almost NEVER supportive of me! You're just jealous that I'm awesomer than you, and I'm not a skater poser like you!" I reached over and yanked the black beanie hanging off his head, and threw it down.

"You mad, bro?" Kaito asked.

"Mad as HELL!" I answered. "Why can't I try to be friends with other guys?! You all are such DICKS! You SUCK!" I dramatically flipped my hair, which wasn't even in my face, and stormed upstairs to my room.

God, WHY are they all so self-centered? Do they not care about me at all?! I worked really hard on that project! Now I wish I went with my sis on the tour. My mind wandered to what they were doing, and how they're doing without my awesomeness to keep them company. Miku and Rin at least listen to what I have to say. They don't completely belittle me when I have ideas, and they actually APPRECIATE them. I ended up thinking about them for the rest of the afternoon. And as I retired for the night, I slept in the top bunk, where Rin usually slept. Although, it was rather comfortable, I was not sleeping soundly…

* * *

_I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I was completely out of breath, navigating through this endless black forest. And as if it was pure coincidence, the house lied at the end of the forest. My work was no longer there. Instead, spray-painted in blood red, _

_**#LENISDEAD**_

_The door eerily creaked open. A million distressed, otherworldly voices immediately began calling my name. It was as if they were trapped inside, and were finally let free. I went inside. Pitch black darkness greeted me, making me lose the ability to see my shaking hands in front of my face. As I walked on, I could only hear the sound of my bare feet on the hardwood floor. Relief soon came when I saw a staircase. Impulse told me to climb it. _

"_Len… Len…" The voices were hoarse and raspy. I hurried up the stairs, hoping that the voice would go away. As I climbed the last step, a door stood at the end of the staircase. Curiously, I opened it. Bad idea. It was an endless hall with dingy white carpeting. I began to run the hall, being followed by the collective voices once more._

"_Len…Len…" However this time, it was only one voice. Soft and feminine, like a child's. I bumped into another door, falling back onto the disgusting, stained carpet. This particular door opened on its own. Once again, I was being led into darkness. And directly across from me, a pair of merciless icy blue eyes stared into my soul. The shadowy figure came into the light. A young man about Kaito's age stood completely still, scowling at me. I froze. My knees weakened._

"_Len IS DEAD!" His eyes flashed and the floor suddenly collapsed under me. And I was falling. It felt like an eternity before I would land. _

"_Len…" there was the voice again. It kept calling my name. Just before I hit the ground, I woke up._

* * *

My eyes shot open, and I gasped. I rubbed my forehead, which was covered by a thin film of sweat. It was only until I finally adjusted my eyes, I realized that a girl was positioned on top of me. I had to admit, I've always dreamed this would happen, every boy has. But now that it's actually happening, I'm having second thoughts about how amazing this was. As beautiful as this girl was, there was still something off about her.

"Hi, Len. It is very nice to finally meet you." She was practically a phantom. Pale, gaunt, and ethereal in every way. There wasn't a single flaw on her porcelain skin, which her white-blonde hair closely matched. Her short white dress practically blended in with her skin. What I noticed the most however, was her glassy blue eyes. They bore into me, and I swear I could almost see my own soul in them.

" Who… the hell are you?" I sat up and yawned, the girl's legs straddling my waist.

"Maka." Her voice was childlike, and didn't quite suit her age. She looked slightly older than me. " I understand that it was you who defiled me and my brother Jin's house."

" Whatever, I'm sorry…" I apologized, hoping that will get her off of me.

" I accept your apology. Although that is not what I'm here for." Well, it was worth a shot…

"Then what do you want?" I asked. Maka leaned in closer to me face. Major violation of personal space…

"Why didn't you go to America, with your sister Rin?" She asked me innocently.

"Oh… you knew about that?"

"Yeah… I went aaaaalll the way to America, but when I found out that you weren't with the other vocaloids, I came straight back here."

"But wait… They haven't even performed their first show. How did you know I didn't go? And, you couldn't possibly have gone to America and back in one night."

"Oh, don't concern yourself with irrelevant details."

"Wait, irrelevant details?" I tried to push Maka off me, but she resisted as much as she could. "I think I deserve an explanation."

"Did I not explain enough? All I want is to see you, Len. I love you." HOLD UP. She did NOT just say what I thought she said.

"Okay… that's enough." She must be legitimately stronger than me. As much as I tried to escape from her grasp, she just held me down harder.

" Has anyone ever told you that you have the most sparkling blue eyes anyone ever had?" She stroked my cheek. I was completely dumbfounded, and had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Um, no?" My response came out in the form of a question.

" You know, you look better with your golden blond hair down." Maka ran her fingers through my hair. Okay, this is creepy. I don't who the hell she is, and why she's fondling me.

"What are you doing?" I tried to squirm out from under her, but she grabbed my arms to make me stay.

" You are the most handsome Vocaloid and you have the prettiest voice." She kissed my cheek. At this point, I was completely and TOTALLY freaked out.

"Uh… You should go…" Panicking, I attempted once again to push her off of me. And once again, not happening. "I don't know what's going on here, but-" Oh HELL NO. She KISSED me. A million and one thoughts raced through my mind at a breakneck pace. I've never kissed anyone yet, and now that I have, I can finally get the other guys off my back about not being a 'real man'. However, this is NOT how I wanted my first kiss to be.

"Get… OFF!" I didn't want to resort to this, but what choice do I have? I kicked her straight in the chest, and she fell from the top bunk, onto the floor, with a thud. The lifeless expression on her face when she hit the floor made me immediately leave the bed, to go to her side.

"I-I'm sorry… Are you okay?" Maka looked at me with her ghostly eyes, and smiled.

" I knew you cared about me." She tried to touch me again.

"No! Stay away from me!" I then threw her down and backed up against the wall.

"Come back to bed Len."

"No! You don't understand! I don't like you!"

"But I like you, Len! I love you!"

"Well… Just… GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Maka frowned, and walked to the window.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Len. I will get revenge for my house, and I'm gonna have you all to myself." The girl leaped out the window and landed, flat on her feet.

"Well, I've certainly seen enough of you." I murmured. I decided to sleep in a familiar place, and crawled in my cozy bottom bunk. I slept soundly for the rest of the night.

**So, here's chapter one. Keep readin'! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO! So the story so far is that Len pranks the wrong house has a nightmare that night. When he wakes up, he sees a girl. She tries to seduce him and gets spurned. Now Len is paranoid that the girl and her brother will come to get him.**

**This chapter is going to be extra long. Len will have multiple dreams in this chapter.**

* * *

"Len! You better hurry up and get down here for breakfast before Dell eats it!" Hearing Kaito's call, I hurried to the huge dining room. Everyone, including me, were still in their pajamas.

"Guys, we need to talk." I said, finding my place at the huge table, where a full plate of food, that I hat no taste for at the moment, had been reserved for me.

"Nice new banana pajamas, Kagamine." Mikuo snickered beside me.

"Nice new leek pajamas, Hatsune." I retorted. "Anyway guys, we need to talk."

"About…" Mikuo waited for me to finish the sentence.

" I had the most… fucked up dream last night. That's like, my only way to describe it." Just thinking about my previous night made me sweat.

" Well, come on. Don't you leave us in suspense." Piko leaned into the table like a child at story time. "You should tell us what happened."

"Well… Here goes." And then my long story began.

"I dreamt that I was in the house that I spray painted on. And where my graffiti was, there was #LENISDEAD. And I was like 'whaaaaaaat?' So inside, there was this huge staircase. When I was climbing up the stairs, someone was calling my name. And, it like just kept calling my name. When I got to the top, there was this door and I opened it. And then, there was this incredibly dark hall and I was running, and the voice kept calling my name, and then I bumped into another door. And this one like opened by itself! I mean it just like opened by itself! Okay, so then there was this super creepy guy staring at me with these piercing blue eyes. Then, he practically screamed 'Len is dead' and I like, fell through a trap door. And then there was the voice again! So, just before I hit hard linoleum, I woke up."

The other boys looked at me like I was a total stranger.

"What. The. Fuck." Dell broke the silence.

"Yeah, you've got issues." Mikuo chuckled.

"But WAIT. There's more. When I woke up, there was a girl on top of me. And she looked super creepy man. I'm talkin' super SUPER creepy. And get this; she had the EXACT same blue eyes as that guy in my dream." I was now standing on the table.

"Maybe bigger issues than I thought…" said Piko.

"But, I am NOT done yet." The other boys groaned. "This girl totally tried to RAPE me last night!" And I know that was when I completely lost them. "I AM FRICKIN' SERIOUS! THIS GIRL WAS TRYING TO MAKE OUT WITH ME! SHE WAS GOING TO MOLEST ME IF I HADN'T PUSHED HER OFF ME!" I jumped off of the table. Now that I think about it, this whole thing does sound pretty preposterous.

"Was she hot?" Kaito asked.

"Was she a good kisser?" Dell asked.

"How in the hell should I know?! Her face was so pale that I couldn't see it. And quite frankly, she wasn't a good kisser. YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO HELP ME! I AM BEING STALKED BY A FREAKY GHOST FANGIRL! I DO NOT WANT TO BE RAPED!"

"Hmm… It's as almost as if that whole 'Shota Swag' of yours just… blew away…" Gakupo said quietly.

"No! I'm still gangsta fabulous!" I argued. "Well, not as gangsta fabulous as Dell…"

"That's right, Len. Aye yo, are you gonna eat that?" Dell was staring at my full plate that I didn't even touch.

"Just take it. I need to go clear my head." I shoved the plate in front of Dell and he immediately started eating off of it. "I'm amazed that you're not a giant fatass."

"HEY! I'm a hungry man!" Dell said, his mouth stuffed with scrambled eggs.

* * *

I couldn't keep my eyes open for the life of me. I was amazed how I could even get myself dressed. I left my hair down, not even bothering to put it in that famous wolf tail of mine. I missed Rin… I missed Luka… and I missed Miku. But they were still in the States. I was so sleepy; I didn't want to do anything with the other guys. All I wanted to do was curl up and take a nap. But I did not want to risk having another dream like the previous night. Sadly, it couldn't be helped. Eventually, I curled up into a ball on my bottom bunk, with my hoodie over my head.

* * *

_Before I knew it, I was back in the house again. But why? Is the house cursed? I can't wrap my finger around this. It looks the same as last night. However, there was no graffiti at all. Then, that strange girl Maka appeared before me. _

"_Hello Len." she said. I closed my eyes hoping that she would go away, when I opened them, she was still there as pale as ever._

" _What do you want from me?!" I screamed at her. _

"_I want you Len. You know that. Do you like this?" I noticed that she was wearing Rin's outfit. It confused me at first, but then, I grew angry. _

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I slammed her against the wall._

"_Oh please, don't get so rough. I will show her to you." She led me to a closet. Before she opened the door, she said, "She was becoming a real nuisance. She kept running her mouth about 'needing to see you'. But I took care of her." She opened the door, and my heart leaped into my throat. _

_It was Rin. Since Maka donned her outfit, she was completely naked. And she hung from the ceiling. I saw a slit in her throat. I had never seen Rin naked before. A river of mixed emotions flowed through my head at a very rapid pace. I was disturbed. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, and my breathing came in short sobs. But it immediately turned into growls. I threw a punch at Maka, but she effortlessly dodged. She stared at me with those blue eyes that sent chills up my spine. Then, Jin, the young man from my last dream, appeared, and stood beside his younger sister. _

"_She put up a good fight." He said. "Yet so delicate."_

"_What do you mean?" I snarled._

" _I slit her little neck, you idiot. And my sister here is the one who hung her. She was so scared. It amused me so much. I'll leave the two of you alone." Jin walked away._

"_COME BACK, YOU BASTARD!"I turned to Maka. "You… You… YOU BITCH!" _

"_I had to kill her. She was getting in the way of my plans for our perfect future." _

" _What the hell do you mean 'perfect future'?" _

" _I killed her so we can be together forever. Don't you understand?!" Maka smiled wildly._

"_You are crazy!" _

"_WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!" She screamed. I ran and she was hot on my tail. She ran pretty fast. After a while of running, I bumped into a dead end and fell down. Maka stood in front of me. "If you want to do this the hard way, it's fine with me." She pinned me to the floor. "Because, I love the hard way…" She kissed me. I tried to get away, but she was so rough. I was completely disgusted. But it was when she started ripping off my clothes, I woke up._

* * *

I shot up and checked my clothes to see if they were still on my back. I sighed in relief. I was covered in sweat. Shocked, I saw that I also urinated all over my sheets. Ugh. When I heard the familiar thumping of footsteps, I immediately tried to cover it up by sitting on it. Gakupo opened my door.

"Are you okay Len? I thought I heard a- aw god! What is that smell?!" He plugged his nose.

"Wait! I can explain!"-

The disgusted man hurried out of my room. Outside, I could hear: "_Dudes! You'll never guess what Len did! The poor guy peed his pants while having a dream!" _Oh, you dick… Well… guess it's time for yet another shower.

As if I totally didn't expect it, when I returned in a fresh pair of clothes, I found the other male vocaloids crowded in my room. Piko and Mikuo laying on Rin's top bunk, and Gakupo, Dell, and Kaito gullibly sat on my bed, right where my big piss stain was.

"You know…" I said to them. "I haven't got a chance to wash my sheets yet." They scrambled against the wall, making me snicker.

"So, you've learned the lesson that all boys have to learn." Said Piko.

"**When you pee in your dreams, you pee for real.**" All of the boys said in unison. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I didn't pee in my dreams. I peed because I was scared shitless. I had one of those nightmares."

"Oh really. Do tell." Said Mikuo.

" Well, I was in that house again, right? So there was that crazy girl again. She was like right in my face. And she was wearing Rin's outfit. I asked her what she did with her, and she took me to a closet. So then, she opened it and I was the most twisted and messed up thing in the entire WORLD. Rin was in the nude and that crazy bitch and her brother had hung her from the ceiling with her throat slit open! So then the crazy bitch started chasing me and I reached a dead end. She tried to rape me again! And that's when I woke up."

"What. The. Fuck." Said Kaito.

"Exactly my point." Said Dell.

"Well, it's just a dream, right?" Gakupo asked.

"I don't know. It seems so real… Something is up with that house. And I'm… afraid."

"Hmm… It sounds like my kind of house." Piko giggled. "I wouldn't mind at all having such a beautiful nightmare like that, and having a malevolent female spirit pursuing me… It sounds so torturous and delicious. How awfully-"

"Piko. Stop." Mikuo deadpanned.

"I HATE YOU ALL! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME!" Piko left the room in a huff. Serves him right for being that annoying emo he is.

I didn't eat lunch either. I just wasn't hungry. I didn't feel sick or anything. I just didn't feel like eating anything at all. The only thing on my mind was sleeping, which I was having second thoughts about. I tried and tried to will myself to stay awake. From eating Piko's entire secret stash of sugary drinks and candy, to just dumping the glasses of water I got to drink, on my head. Of course, I forgot, when comes a sugar rush, a sugar crash is sure to follow. So thanks to Piko, I fell into another deep sleep.

* * *

_Once again, I was in the house. But nothing was out of the ordinary. There was no voice calling my name. No crazy bitch trying to rape me. But there was a door clear as day. My curiosity got the best of me and I opened it. As I began walking, a rush of cold air hit my face, making me shiver. When I came into the light, my knees weakened. And my heart sank deep down in my stomach. I saw pictures of my friends hung up in frames- and they were all covered in blood. They all had emotionless expressions on their faces. _

_The first picture was of Dell. The glass in the frame was shattered by a bunch of bullet holes. The most, particularly, in his torso. It confused me. _

_I looked on, and the next picture was of Mikuo. This portrait actually had a large knife stuck in the broken glass, near Mikuo's head. The frame was smeared in blood._

_The next one was of Gakupo. It appeared that he was standing in a bathroom. I couldn't quite see his face, due to the entire frame being shattered to pieces. _

_The next picture was of Piko. A huge crack in the frame ran down Piko's torso, like a lightning bolt. And it looked like the frame had been punched, right where his green eye was. I would've done that too. His heterochromia does annoy me a little…_

_The next one was of Kaito. It showed him gripping his blood-drenched scarf. His hands had jagged cuts all over them, as well as his face and neck. And there was a jagged crack in the glass, straight across his neck. There was another frame, but it was just a mirror. I slowly blinked. But when I opened my eyes, Maka was standing there. I didn't even close my eyes that long! _

"_How do you like these pictures I took of your friends?" She asked._

"_YOU KILLED THEM?!" I screamed._

"_They were standing in the way too. Now, you have no one to go to. It's just you and me." She kissed me. I felt like throwing up in her mouth, but that was pretty risky. But then, she slammed me against the wall. I screamed as her nails dug into my wrists, drawing blood. She grabbed my right arm._

"_Now Break!" Her eyes flashed red. And all of a sudden, my arm had twisted in a direction it was not meant to go. It was broken. Maka placed her bare foot on my right leg. _

"_Break!" She commanded. I fell to the floor, Maka quickly climbing on top of me, pinning me down. _

"_You don't know HOW LONG I wanted to do this!" She giggled maniacally, and slashed my neck with her bare hand. "You're MINE now!" Blood gushed out of my jugular. Maka let out a screeching evil laugh, as she tore at my flesh, leaving deep gashes and cuts._

"_S-Stop!" I cried. "J-Just STOP!"_

"_NO!" _

_She had grabbed a hold of my head, and right at the moment when she violently snapped it… _

* * *

I screamed, completely paralyzed, and sweating bullets. Judging by the darkened sky, about two hours have passed. I arose from my bed to get a glass of water. I still wasn't hungry, however, after that horrible dream, I felt parched, and dehydrated.

"Hey guys… What's up?" I asked casually, as I passed the living room, where the other guys were.

"What's wrong Len? Couldn't sleep?" Kaito asked.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Gakupo asked. I nodded, sitting down and sipping from my glass.

"I did... This one was extra bizarre." My hands were shaking, as well as the water in the glass.

"Well, you can tell us, bro." Said Mikuo. It took me a while to actually say what happened. I didn't want to worry them, or freak them out. But eventually, I choked it out.

"They… killed you." I whispered. "They killed all of you."

"What?" Piko asked.

" I-I saw pictures of you! And you were all dead!" I said slightly louder.

"Just tell us the whole story." Said Kaito.

"Well, I was in the house again. But everything was normal. I opened this closet, and all of these pictures were up in frames. They were all totally gruesome." I pointed to Dell. "You."

"What Len? What?" Dell asked.

"You. There was a picture of you. There were bullet holes in the glass like someone went on a shooting rampage on the picture." I turned to Mikuo.

"And you. There was a knife in the frame. And it had blood all over it."

I then looked at Gakupo. "And you. You were in a bathroom. The glass was shattered, so I couldn't see you face."

It pained me to look over at Piko. " You. You were really bad. There was a crack in your chest, and a hole where your eye was."

I took a deep breath, and gripped Kaito's shoulders. "And you. You were cut up. There were cuts all over you. They were on your face, hands, and neck. And there was blood on your scarf. And… and..."I squirmed in my seat. "…The worst part was that the crazy girl actually killed me in my dream."

"What. The. Fuck." Dell and Mikuo said.

"Not now, guys." Kaito snapped. "Now just calm down, Len…"

"I can't calm down. I think you guys really might die. I'm scared..."

"Don't be scared, dude. It'll be okay." Said Gakupo.

"**Oh, don't be so sure, boys. You'll never be safe from us.**"

As if right on cue, Maka, and her brother Jin, appeared out of nowhere, right in the middle of the room. They looked so much alike, except Jin's hair was a pure, but sinful white.

"Who the hell are you people?" Kaito stood up from his seat, standing up to Jin.

"Oh, sit back down. I am Jin. And this is my beautiful sister Maka."

"Hi Len." Maka looked at me and giggled. My hands tightened into fists.

"YOU! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed at her, and punched her in the face. She fell to the floor like it was nothing. The other boys gasped in utter shock.

"Hmm… You just ran up and punched me for no reason. That wasn't very nice." Maka quickly stood up again, like it was nothing at all.

" I agree. That wasn't very nice." Jin said quietly.

"Tell me Jin. Are you the one who's giving Len the nightmares?" Dell stepped in front of me, reducing his voice to a growl.

"Oh yes, that was me. I'm just showing him what his true destiny is."

"What the hell is this 'true destiny' you speak of?" Gakupo asked.

"**We're demons.**" Jin and Maka said in unison. "**And we want his soul**"

"But… But why my soul?!" I asked.

"Maka has always admired you, Len. She's madly in love with you, as you can see. And she wants you all to herself. You will be her own personal Vocaloid. How does that sound?" Jin extended his hand out to me.

"There is no way in HELL I will EVER go with you just to treat one of my many fangirls. So just get out of our house." I snarled, swatting his hand away.

"Grr. You won't cooperate, that's fine with us." The ghostly duo grabbed me, and before I knew it, my friends were no longer in sight. All I saw was blackness. And my consciousness slowly slipped away from my body. I was out.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so long. ^-^ From here, the story will really pick up. I wanted to fit all of the major parts in one chapter. Please keep reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**LAST CHAPTER! This might not be as long as the last one. **

**This is the big climax of the story. **

**THE STORY SO FAR: Len tells the crew about his dream the previous night at breakfast. They don't believe it. Then, later in the day, he has two nightmares. And apparently, Maka really wants some Len lovin'. So Len's most recent dream is depicting the other Vocaloid boys having a horrible death. And when Len tells the crew about that dream, Maka and Jin appear right in front of them. They explain that they are the ones who are giving Len the nightmares. Len's furiousness sends his fist into Maka's face. Jin offers Len an opportunity to come and live with them forever, but he refuses. So they grab Len and disappear. **

**ON WITH THE FRICKIN' SHOW**

* * *

_I still couldn't see anything. And I don't know how long it's been. Minutes? Hours? Days, maybe? Am I in a coma? I wanted answers. And I wanted them now. Finally, I regained consiousness. When I opened my eyes, what I saw was the forest surrounding Maka's house. However, I was looking from a bird's eye view. Just when I couldn't get anymore confused, I saw Kaito. and the other guys running towards the demonic structure beside me. But when they looked in my direction, they all looked up, and gasped. _

"_Guys! You guys! I'm here!_" I yelled, tried to get their attention.

"…Kagamine?" Mikuo asked, his eyes widened.

"You're… a house?" Gakupo asked.

A house? I'm in a house? Well… I guess that made sense, considering I was looking down on them.

"Where are you Len?" Piko asked.

"_I'm not anywhere. I think those demons took my body. Why don't you guys come inside, where you're safe." _They did as I told them, and they all hurried inside.

"Bizarre..." Kaito said, exploring around the house. He and the others looked around me. I lingered over to them. Since I was a bodiless consiosness, I had no choice but to linger around on the ceiling, because a body no longer weighed me down.

"So… this is all real?" Piko asked.

"It seems so." Said Dell.

"Don't you get it? Len is cursed! We have to do something!" Kaito said. A telephone rang, interrupting him. The other boys eerily looked over to the stool, where the phone sat, ringing away. Slowly, and cautiously, Kaito picked it up, and answered it.

"H…Hello?"

"**How does Len like his new body?**" Kaito cringed.

"Jin, if you don't give Len his real body back, I swear, I will"-

"**YOU'LL WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!**" Jin laughed evilly into the phone.

"YOU BASTARD! What did you do with Len's old body?!"

"**Let's just say we have it for safe keeping.**"

"TELL ME WHERE IT IS!"

"**DON'T YELL AT ME!**" Kaito dropped the phone and staggered back. Gakupo and Mikuo rushed over, and caught him before he fell.

"Guys, I know what we need to do." Kaito said. "Len's soul is lingering in this house. If we can protect it, maybe Maka and Jin will leave Len alone. Are you guys in?"

"I'm in." Dell said first. Gakupo and Mikuo exchanged glances.

"We're in too." They said. Piko stayed quiet.

"Come on Piko." Kaito said. "We know that you're jealous of him. That's why you're going through this emo phase to get attention. Sure, you're not the cutest Shota. Sure, you look like a flat chested girl. Sure, nobody thinks your USB tail is cute. Sure, you"-

"ENOUGH. I'm in." said Piko.

"I sure as hell hope we survive this." Said Mikuo.

"We will. You're just gonna have to trust me." Kaito smiled. "Aight ya'll. Now here's the plan…"

* * *

The time has come. Everyone was in position. They promised me, to guard me with their lives. And when night fell, they returned here, ready to fight off the demons. I could see everyone. The stern expressions they wore, and their weapons.

Gakupo, wielding his sword, checked each bathroom constantly. He looked out each window, standing on the toilet.

Mikuo kept a bunch of kitchen knives close to him. He hade some on his belt, and was holding one in both of his hands. He and Kaito kept their eyes on everything in the living room. He had a wooden baseball bat over his shoulder.

Upstairs, Piko sat on one of the beds gripping a pair of nunchucks.

Downstairs outside, Dell was guarding the door and looking out at the woods for anything suspicious. He sat on the porch, a cigarette in his mouth, and a loaded pistol hanging loosely in his hand. The bushes rustled, letting him know it was time for action. Dell snuffed out his cigarette, and stood in front of the house.

"HEY! Whoever you are, come out!" He held the gun firmly, ready to shoot.

"Don't make me ask twice." He growled. The bushes were still rustling. "Alright, that's it!" Dell ran off the porch and started to shoot at random angles. "Come on! Show yourself you coward!" It wasn't long before he ran out of bullets. Then suddenly, the gun was knocked straight out of his hands. Dell screamed as he was dragged into the woods.

"GUYS! COME QUICK!" Kaito yelled. Gakupo and Piko rushed downstairs. Out the window, they saw shooting over the horizon. It stopped abruptly. Then, there was a pounding knock on the door. Kaito and the others immediately stepped back. The door eerily creaked open to reveal a silent Dell. Blood seeped out of both corners of his mouth.

"Shit…" he dropped. His back was covered in blood from the barrage of gunshots he had taken in the back. I screamed.

"DAMN!" Kaito's voice echoed though my walls, throughout the living room. I watched the commotion stir between the remaining four.

"Dude, I'm scared!" Mikuo exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?" Gakupo asked.

"Guys, just calm down. We will get out alive." Said Kaito.

"**I BEG TO DIFFER!**" Jin's voice boomed through the house. Suddenly, Mikuo was lifted up from the ground and thrown into a bookcase. Dozens of books fell on his head. A large knife fell from the top and fell. And the end was pointed straight at Mikuo's head.

"MIKUOOOOO!" The others screamed.

Astonishingly, Mikuo caught the knife, and chuckled nervously.

"I-I thought I was gonna die! Holy crap!" Suddenly, his hair turned red with blood and his eyes widened. He shed some tears, but they were blood.

"D-did… Did a book hit me?" His eyes rolled back, and he fell forward. A knife was sticking straight out of the back of his head.

"DAMN IT, MIKUO!" Kaito shed a couple of tears himself.

Gakupo turned away and threw up. He ran back into one of the bathrooms, and hid in the shower. The curtain jerked back open, and Gakupo was face to face with Jin. Gakupo unsheathed his sword and tried to slash him but the demon man broke the sword in half like a toothpick. He stepped in the shower with Gakupo and closed the curtain. He screamed. Blood splattered on the curtain. I watched Jin slowly decapitated the samurai. I then screamed.

Kaito ran upstairs to the bathroom. He saw the blood- filled tub with Gakupo, cut up into pieces, drowning in his own bodily fluids.

"SHIT!" Kaito left, and ran down the hallway.

Piko was standing on the bed holding his nunchucks close. "S-Show yourself!" He whimpered. The closet opened, for Jin to emerge into the room, to seal Piko's fate. "What do you want from me?!" Piko asked.

"I want to see you in pain!" In one swift motion, Jin grabbed Piko's tail and ripped it clean off. Before Piko could talk or scream, Jin threw the shota down on the floor.

"You pitiful, pitiful little human…" Jin gently held Piko's wrist, observing the scars. "I may show you some sympathy. Everyone knows you only cut sideways for attention. You need to cut vertically for **real results**." And results Jin gave. He clenched Piko's wrist, sending his nails down his arm. It killed me to hear him scream.

"Hmm… your eyes aren't the same color… you are such a beautiful boy… but this… this ruins it. **LET ME TAKE CARE OF IT!**" I couldn't bear to see what Jin did to my fellow shota. The demon gouged out Piko's green eye with his bare hand.

"You say you're a bleeding heart… **BUT YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!**" Jin's hand impaled Piko's chest, ripping his heart straight from his body. "You disgust me in every way. I was going to claim you for myself as well."

Once he heard me screaming, Kaito hurried up the stairs. As he stepped in the room, he saw the fearful expression on Piko's dead, one-eyed face.

"This means I'm the only one left... FUCK!" Kaito punched the wall, getting his hand dirty with Piko's blood.

"_You have to save yourself Kaito! You don't have much time! Get out of here!_" I called out to him.

"I'm not leaving you here Len. Even if they do kill me, I will haunt them forever." Kaito managed to smile.

"_Kaito, please! You have to go and get out of here!_" I pleaded.

"I will not leave you here to live a life you never wanted!" Kaito protested.

"**THAT IS NOT FOR YOU DO DECIDE!**" Once again, Jin interfered, and violently threw Kaito against the wall. Once he finally regained his composure, he tried to swing his bat, to no avail. Jin was much more powerful, and jerked the wooden bat away from Kaito, breaking it over his knee.

"Len! I-" Kaito couldn't finish his sentence, as Jin used the jagged wooden half of the broken bat to tear open his neck. He fell to the floor, bleeding to death with just one hit. Once again, I screamed at the top of my lungs, even though no one could hear me.

"KAITO! DELL! MIKUO! GAKUPO! PIKO! KAITOOOO!"

I broke down and cried, snuggling up against the ceiling. As I sobbed, I slowly floated down to the floor, kneeling over Kaito's dead body. I soon blacked out again.

* * *

When I finally came to, I found myself resting on the couch in this house. I was relieved to see myself back in my own body. But it came to a halt when I saw Maka and Jin hovering over me.

"W-what do you want from me?" I asked nervously.

"Ugh, for the last time…WE WANT YOUR SOUL!" Jin said coldly.

"Hold it right there, Akatsuki!"

I looked up and gasped. It was Kaito. And Dell and Mikuo. And Gakupo. And Piko. Their spirits. They glowed so brightly; the whole living room was lit up.

"But, how?! You should be dead!" Jin was outraged.

"There is an element inside of us. Something that only we posses." Kaito said.

"Us Vocaloids, we have to stick together." Said Dell.

"Our hearts and our spirits are joined together as one." Said Mikuo.

"And when a fellow soul is troubled…" Gakupo started.

"**We unleash our power fueled by the combined hearts of our dear friends.**" They all said. Kaito lifted his arms, the other vocaloids following suit.

"What?! What is this?!" Maka exclaimed. I watched as she and Jin were engulfed by a pure white aura.

"You dare to try and purify us?!" Jin exclaimed.

"**As this aura surrounds you, your heinous acts are being forgotten…**" Kaito started.

"**We penetrate you with a light as bright as the moon and softer than cotton.**" The others finished.

"**Be gone evil siblings. Your time has come to an end…**" Kaito said.

"**Now return to where you came and release our friend!**" They all shouted towards the demons. Maka and Jin screamed in pain, as they were purified. The Vocaloids' souls scattered and they returned to their bodies alive, clean, and healthy.

"Did you miss us, my friend?" Kaito asked, returning by my side.

"Guys! You're alive!" I hugged every one of them, crying tears of joy. "I did miss you guys. I was so scared!"

The roof above us vanished, as well as the rest of the house. The demon house vanished also. We looked up at the night sky. The moon shined brightly, bordered with an infinite number of stars.

"I can't believe it. We just defeated a couple of demons…" Dell chuckled.

"I'm just happy we're completely unharmed." Kaito replied with a smile.

"Well, I wouldn't say completely unharmed." Said Mikuo.

"What do you mean?" Gakupo asked him.

"Didn't we just die in there and came back to life? I think I would classify that as harmed." Mikuo laughed.

"Yeah, so would I. Death wasn't as beautiful as I imagined… I think that Jin guy was coming on to me…" Piko added.

"Let's go home guys." Kaito said.

"Totally." I giggled. "I'm itching to have normal dreams again."

* * *

"Goodnight, Kaito." I said to Kaito who was standing in his doorway.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm 100% okay. I think I can dream normally again." I replied. "I've got my shota swag back."

"Alright. Just wanted to make sure. Night." Kaito turned off my light. I sighed and drifted off to sleep, deep into a dream about running through a field of bananas. Rin's top bunk seemed extra cozy tonight.

**FIN**

* * *

**Sooooo sorry that the ending was really cheesy. I couldn't think of a better way to end it. XD So, how did you like that? Feel free to review! Till then, PEACE! **

**#SHOTASWAG**


End file.
